


Hazy Starry Night

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: Dedicated to the amazing Faikitty on Twitter. I hope things get better for you Vic
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hazy Starry Night

Turning your head to the sound of light knocking and the door opening partial. ”Sorry for bothering you, though I suppose my brothers have caused enough trouble for this evening, haven't they?” Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow as he stepped into the room.

”What was the argument about this time?”

“Mammon stole some figure from Leviathan, and since Leviathan got the figure from quite the popular bidder on Amazon, he’s reasonably annoyed.”

“That sounds normal.” 

“It does...so did you want to do something abnormal.” Lucifer asked, and you paused, raising an eyebrow and lifting your head from the book you were reading, “What did you have in mind?” You asked but smiled as he extended a hand out to you, the faintest smile on his face. “You’ll have to wait and see, no close your eyes and keep them closed and don’t open them.” He said, moving to stand behind you and moved to cover your eyes

“I won’t open them.” You said and laughed as you felt something brush against your ear, following by almost playful whispering, “I know you won’t.” 

Stepping forward and trying not to trip or hit anything, you blinked as your feet had suddenly not landed on the wooden floor of the entry hall but the soft feeling of the sand moving in between your toes

“Lucifer, what?” You asked and blinked as Lucifer covered your mouth with his hand as he stepped away. “Once second and try not to move,” Lucifer said, and you sighed, crossing your arms over your chest before blinking as you heard the waves crashing against the shoreline before a pair of hands slowly lowered your hands from your eyes. 

“Can I open them now?” You asked but didn’t hear anything before going bright red as you felt Lucifer pecking you on one cheek and then pecking you on the other. 

“Your only doing this, so I can’t see the look on your face.” You muttered, eyes opening before gasping as you both fell back on the sand and glanced up, seeing the stars shining just above your head. “So how’d you manage to do this?” You asked, looking down at Lucifer

“I owed Barbatos a favor, and in turn, I changed my request to this,” Lucifer explained, rolling over and flopping on his back on the sand

. ”Hmm, well, I think this is worth it, thank you.”

”No, thank you, you've been by my side this entire time trying to help get a handle on those crazy siblings of mine and not carrying about your happiness, so I thought...if only for a few moments or however long you wanted this. You could take a break and relax.” Lucifer explained, and you let out a little laugh causing him to pause and glance up, but you stopped him covering his eyes with your hand. ”Just a moment, don't move.” You murmured, leaning down and pressing your lips against his for a few seconds. 

”Can I open them now?” Lucifer asked but didn't give you a chance to answer as he removed your hand from his eyes and moved to wrap both his arms around you, holding you tight.


End file.
